Tuu Mun Vaimoksein
by walroose
Summary: Finland was tired of Sweden always calling him his wife, but he never expected that the Swede would take such drastic measures! Translation by walroose, original Spanish fic by Fukaru Rhyan.
1. Chapter 1

_T/N Rough translations of the Finnish (which are lyrics taken from a song by the same name of this fic, if you want to look it up) can be found at the end of the chapter. I recommend you read them in real time. Original story by Fukaru Rhyan, translated by Walroose._

* * *

He simply couldn't believe what he was reading.

Today had started like any other day for Finland. Su-san had to attend an emergency meeting with his bosses, so Finland had decided to take the opportunity to clean his study a little bit. And it was then that he saw it: on top of the desk, open wide, was Sweden's diary.

He intended to resist temptation, but his curiosity was great; so much so that in the end he gave in. But he resolved to take only a small, very short look, and limited himself to the pages that were facing up.

Because of Sweden's serious expression, a look that filled Finland with fear, plus the fact that the Swede didn't talk much, Finland had always thought that Su-san was difficult to understand; that's why this opportunity to read his diary was too tempting to ignore. However, what he found written there was completely unexpected.

_**Sun silmäs aina mä muistan,  
niin yltäin murheen puistan.  
Kun illoin panen maate  
on mielessäni aate:**_

"Huh?"

It was in Finnish. He blinked a couple times due to his surprise and he read the paragraph again, asking himself why Su-san had written something like this in Finnish, because no matter the interpretation that he tried to give it, it definitely seemed to be a declaration of love.

The little blonde blushed violently and shook his head a few times, trying to dislodge this idea. Maybe reading a little more would make everything clear.

_**Minä sulle kihlat ostan  
sinut vielä mä sylliin nostan  
Kun rakas niin olet sinä mulle.  
Minä sulle haastelen: **_

Finland raised an eyebrow, more confused than before. An engagement ring? For what? Before his mind could further confuse him with more questions, he focused his attention on the last sentence on the page.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

His eyes and mouth opened wide from the shock that he'd just received. He could understand this perfectly: "Please be my wife". It wasn't just a declaration of love, but a marriage proposal.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

So…Sweden was finally going to find a real wife, Finland concluded. Surely he was also tired of the joke, calling him "wife" for so many years…

"_Don't you think that's enough already?"_

_The Swede looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and focused his attention on the little Fin in front of him._

"_Always saying that I'm your wife… Now even Sea-kun calls me Mama!"_

"_B't you are," the other said without understanding the cause of his anger, "M' wife 'nd Peter's m'ther."_

_Finland could feel that his cheeks were now tinged with red, and the confidence that he'd once had in order to make such a complaint to Sweden had disappeared._

"_B…but…" he took a couple minutes to think of what to say next. "I'm a man!" He pointed to himself and Su-san raised an eyebrow, as if to ask him why he commented on something so obvious. "And…and also…It's not as if we're really married!"_

_The bespectacled man raised his hand to his chin and turned his gaze to the floor, carefully analyzing his arguments._

"_Su-san?"_

_No answer. Finland began to feel more nervous. What if he'd made him mad?_

"_Berwald?"_

_He had to wait a little longer before Sweden returned his attention to the other nation, who barely managed to hide a little cry of fear as he felt the cold and penetrating stare of the Swede on him._

"_Yer r'ght," he said._

"_Eh? … Oh, of course I'm right!" he exclaimed happily, for it seemed that the other had finally understood. "Th-Then, you should stop playing that I'm your wife, don't you agree?"_

_Sweden agreed and Finland retired, satisfied to have cleared that up and to know that the old joke was finally finished with._

Returning to reality, Tino finished recalling his conversation with Berwald from the day before.

Sweden was going to propose to him, and thus, make it so that it wouldn't be a joke every time he called Finland his wife.

"This wasn't what I meant!" he shouted, letting the diary fall on the desk, his face completely red. "Stupid Su-san!"

He heard Hana-Tamago's barking and then the door opening and closing, indicating that someone had entered the house. Finland gave a start, certain that Sweden had returned.

He hurried to adjust the diary so that it looked like it had when he found it and checked carefully that he didn't leave any evidence of his presence in the room.

While he was going out, he mentally told himself that he must talk very seriously with Berwald and he would tell him clearly once and for all that he couldn't be his wife.

Even though they live in the same house…

_Although I'm independent… _No one and nothing was forcing him to stay. He shook his head and said that, despite everything, he enjoyed being in the company of the Swede, _only because he's a good friend and nothing more!_

Even though they slept together…

He blushed at that thought. _B-but only because Su-san is_ _warmer than any blanket…_ Since that first night when they'd escaped together from Denmark's house and Sweden had hugged him to keep him safe from the cold, the Fin had learned that there wasn't any better source of heat against the frosty nights.

Even though Sealand called him Mama…

_Th-that's because he was influenced by Su-san!_ he justified. Still, he liked to think of them four (pet included) as a happy family. Also, didn't Sweden adopt Sea-kun only because Finland had said that he really wanted to have a kid with them?

Even though the words written in the diary had been so sweet…

"Daddy!" Sealand ran enthusiastically to greet Sweden.

Tino watched the scene, a pleased look on his face. Peter hugged Berwald, who ruffled his hair affectionately while Hana-Tamago barked and hopped around with pleasure.

Finland smiled and approached, giving his greetings as well. He decided that their talk could wait, for he didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment.

* * *

A/N I thought about not putting the translated lyrics until the end of the fic, but in the end another idea occurred to me, and so I put the part from this chapter here:

I will always remember your eyes,  
This is how I forget my sorrows.  
When I go to sleep at night,  
There is a thought in my mind.

I will buy you an engagement ring,  
I sit you in my lap,  
Because I love you so much,  
I ask you, please be my wife.

_T/N I sort of made a cobbled mess of the lyrics. I somewhat combined a translation from Finnish to English along with the translation from the Spanish that the author had in her original story, so it probably doesn't much resemble its original form…I apologize to the Finnish language! _

_This is my first translation, so I hope I'm doing ok! It might be a _little_ choppy or awkward at some parts, but overall I was pleased! The next chapter will be coming shortly! : )_


	2. Chapter 2

_T/N Like last time, please read my very rough translations of the Finnish at the end of the chapter as you see them. Original story by Fukaru Rhyan, translated by Walroose._

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Finland had accidentally learned about Sweden's intentions.

Since then, he had intended to speak to Su-san about it, but he'd ended up using all of his energy in _hiding_ that he knew anything about the issue. Because to tell Sweden would be to, first of all, admit that he had read his diary, and second, break his heart with a denial to his proposal.

But it also wouldn't be fair to accept if he didn't feel the same way.

It was for this that he made another excursion in search of the diary, hoping to find some information about what Su-san was planning.

He came across some new written paragraphs.

_**Mökin paikan mä mettään raivaan  
alle kaartuvan korkean taivaan,  
viereen veen, joka venhettä kantaa  
jonka aurinko kuultaa rantaa.**_

He sighed with nostalgia. This obviously was referring to his home.

He remembered the first time the he'd entered Sweden's house, that was also _his_ house now, and he smiled. On that occasion he'd felt very scared and nervous, but little by little he had relaxed enough to notice that Su-san had prepared everything so that they both could live comfortably.

Contrary to his appearance, Berwald had demonstrated that he was a friendly person and that he really cared about Finland and making him happy.

_**Koivun kaajan laijasta lehdon.  
Siitä teen minä kiikkuvan kehdon.  
Siinä lasta kun liekuttaapi,  
unen saapi pikkuinen. **_

_Our Sea-kun… _he thought, and his smile widened to read the new annotation.

"Mama!"

He started when he heard Peter's voice. If Tino had been a cat, he probably would have jumped to the ceiling and then remained hanging there by his claws.

"Here you are!" The little boy was holding Hana-Tamago in his arms. "We were looking for you…" he stopped himself and looked curiously at his mother, who was smiling in a forced way.

"Did something happen, Sea-kun?" he asked, intending to hide his nervousness. He had his hands behind him, to hide the diary. "And I've already explained to you that I'm not 'Mama'," he added in a low voice.

"Are you playing with Daddy's things?" the short boy asked, approaching and standing on tiptoe to see what was being hidden.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Sea-kun wants to play too!"

Now this was a serious problem. The boy considered them his parents and surely he would also be excited to know that Daddy Sweden was going to propose to Mama Finland, and would also be depressed to know that Mama Finland didn't want to get married to Daddy Sweden.

So there was no way that Finland would let him see the diary (and it would add to the bad example he was setting: that prying into the affairs of others was ok).

The little dog's barks took him out of his thoughts and distracted Peter, and Tino took the opportunity to leave the diary back on the desk and remember how to breathe.

"Hana-Tamago wants ice cream," the boy said, looking and smiling at the puppy. "Can he eat a little?"

"Are you sure that it's Hana-Tamago who wants ice cream?" Finland laughed to see him nodding energetically. He remembered that Sealand wasn't supposed to eat sweets before dinner, but given the circumstances under which he'd been discovered, he decided that it was best to let it go (lest Sealand accidentally mentioned to Su-san that he was snooping in his study). "Very well! Let's give Hana-Tamago some ice cream. But only this time, and he better leave room for dinner!"

Sealand let out a shout of pleasure and left running in a hurry for the kitchen, followed by his mother.

A few minutes later…

"Leave something for Hana-Tamago, Sea-kun." They were in the room together. Finland thought that something sweet might be good after the scare he'd had, and he also served himself some ice cream.

The boy's cheeks were stained with chocolate. Under the supervision of his mother, he rushed to give something to the puppy, who received it with much pleasure.

They remained in silence, concentrating on enjoying the desert that they were _supposed_ to eat after dinner. Until Sealand broke the calm.

"Mama…"

"Hm?"

"I want to have a little brother."

The surprised Fin almost dropped his bowl. Some ice cream fell to the floor and the little dog ate it without hesitation.

"Wh…what…eh?"

"Sea-kun wants a little brother," he repeated, putting on his most tender expression, hoping that this would convince his mother. "Can I?"

"Uh…" He gave a quick glance all around, looking for something. Why wasn't Su-san here when he needed him? "It's just…it's not enough to just say that, it's not so…simple…"

"Why?" he asked without a change in his sweet expression.

"Well because…it's complicated," he said, blushing and giving the boy a look, but this only increased his curiosity.

"Making a baby is complicated?" He raised one of his large eyebrows. "How do you do it?"

"Ah…ah…well…" His gaze travelled around the room anew. _Su-san, where are you!_ "First you need a mommy and a daddy, and when they truly love each other very much, then…" he was interrupted by a laugh.

"Then it's not so difficult!" Sealand said happily. "Because here's Mama and Daddy and you both love each other a lot," he explained and crossed his arms as a sign of satisfaction.

"That's not what I meant," Finland said, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

"Daddy loves you, right?"

He opened his mouth to answer and paused. Only moments before had he been reflecting on how friendly and careful the Swede was, plus there was the fact that he considered Finland his wife, so of course the answer was yes.

"He loves you," Sealand responded when he saw how his mother delayed, "and you also love him."

The last wasn't said like a question, but as a statement.

He lowered his gaze, not sure what to say. Of course Su-san was very important to him and he liked him, but not in that way.

He shook his head forcefully. He'd already lost count of the number of times that he's used that phrase the last few days: "I love him but not like this," always to justify himself after thinking about how Berwald felt for him. Because he knew perfectly well that what was in Su-san's heart, yet he always tried not to think about it.

Seeing it from this perspective, there was something unfair about treating Su-san this way. And even more if he thought about how Sweden was about to propose to him.

_But if these feelings really bothered me, I would have moved out a long time ago,_ he admitted.

"Can I go out and play until dinner's ready?" Peter asked innocently, oblivious to the chaos in his mother's mind.

Tino just nodded slightly, but it was sufficient for both the boy and his pet to run excitedly in the direction of the garden.

He let a sigh escape. He had to think about all of this carefully and he had better hurry.

_What is it that I really feel for you, Su-san?_

* * *

Translation of the lyrics used in this chapter.

I will build a cottage in the forest,  
Under the clear sky,  
Beside the river that carries the boat  
On the shore which makes the sun golden.

I'll chop down a birch tree in the forest  
And use it to make a swinging cradle  
While you swing the child in it  
Little by little he will fall asleep.

A/N I LOVE Sealand XDDD

_T/N The lyrics are still messed up, but I hope you all can manage. xD Also, that's not the whole author's note, but I translated bits and pieces of all of them so you guys could see a bit more of the author's personality. : )_

_I love this story, and I really love translating it! Hope you do too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_T/N Translations of Finnish at the end. Original story by Fukaru Rhyan, translated by Walroose._

Author's Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it's Hidekaz Himemaruya's.

* * *

Another new day began, and for Finland, another new raid on Sweden's diary.

_**Olen minä sua kattellut, niin  
kirkkotietä kun astellut oot yksinäs, allapäin.  
Sinut sulkenut siunauksiin,  
että Luojamme varjelis sun elämäs etteenpäin.**_

Tino could imagine the scene perfectly; Berwald wearing a black tuxedo, his usually cold eyes this time had a special shine, his cheeks slightly tinged red, his lips curved in an almost imperceptible smile, surely thinking that this was the happiest day of his entire life. Then Finland himself would come, wearing a white tuxedo, with his heart beating a thousand kilometers an hour and his cheeks burning, smiling to behold the man who would become his husband…

"My god, what am I thinking…" He looked at the page of the diary again after slapping his forehead. "I should stop reading this, it's filling my head with strange thoughts."

There was another small note: 'get a ring', that was followed by a small mark, probably indicating that this point that been accomplished.

"A ring?"

It wasn't until this moment that he fully realized what was going to happen; Sweden really _was_ going to ask him to marry him.

His heart began to beat faster.

He still wasn't sure about his feelings and honestly he felt a little terrified. But if he said that he wasn't even a little excited, it would be the biggest lie in the world.

"If I was Su-san, where would I hide a ring?" His eyes travelled around the study, only for him to remember that last night he had seen Sweden putting something in one of the drawers of his bedside table in their room.

He went there in a hurry.

"Now it's your turn to hide, Hana-Tamago!" He overheard Peter's voice. It calmed him to know that the boy was busy playing with his pet, because he still remembered the little incident from the day before, when he had been discovered with Su-san's diary.

As soon as Finland entered the room, he focused on the little table next to their bed. He stretched out his arm very slowly to open the first drawer, looking in, trying to make no noise and letting a sigh of frustration escape as he didn't find what he was looking for.

Perhaps in the other…

He opened the other drawer, this time not caring if he made noise or not. Sealand was busy playing and Sweden was working in the garden.

Finally his fingers brushed against something smooth just at the back. He held his breath as he pulled out the small box made of black velvet and took a couple of minutes to contemplate it carefully before opening it. He abruptly covered his mouth with his hand.

The ring, that would soon be _his_ ring, was inside, resplendent. It was a small, golden circle with three tiny diamonds.

He proceeded to remove it and instinctively slipped it onto his ring finger, on his left hand. He smiled to see that it fit perfectly.

_No…this isn't right, I'm not supposed to want to marry Su-san…right?_ he thought. In truth he wasn't so sure anymore; he didn't know what to think. His mind told him one thing, but his heart beat excitedly each time he thought how it would be when Berwald proposed to him.

He heard a noise behind him and turned, frightened.

"Hana-Tamago…" he sighed, relieved to discover that it was the just the small dog. The cute little animal looked at him curiously, his head tilted, as if to ask him what he was doing. Finland picked him up. "You don't know how much you scared me."

"Hana-Tamago, where are you!"

Peter sounded nearby. Finland was about to put down the dog and return the ring quickly when he heard his son calling to someone else.

"Look, Daddy!" the little boy shouted. "I think that I saw him go through here."

_Oh no, Su-san!_ He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. _Now what?_

Sweden and Sealand's footsteps indicated that they were approaching the room. He quickly closed the drawer and…

"That's weird, I was sure that he came in here," he heard Peter say.

Hidden beneath the bed, Finland caught a glimpse of Su-san approaching the bedside table. He held his breath and mentally cursed. He was still holding the black box and wearing the ring. In his arms, Hana-Tamago was struggling to break free.

"Shhh…" he said as quietly as he could, covering his muzzle with a hand so that he couldn't make a sound.

"It isn't h're…" he heard Su-san say.

"Did something happen, Daddy?" Sealand asked.

"The r'ng's not h're."

_I'm dead_ the Fin cried. He had to think of something fast, or else…

Desperate, Hana-Tamago bit him. He had to make every effort to not scream.

"I heard something!" Sealand exclaimed. "Daddy, there's something else here!"

This was it. In less than a second, Finland removed the ring, put it away, placed the box inside the dog's mouth, and pushed him out.

"Hana-Tamago!" The boy saw the dog, who had suddenly appeared and moved his head around, confused. "That's who was here… Eh? Whatcha got there?" He removed the box. "Daddy, look!"

Sweden sighed with relief to see the ring was still inside.

"Bad! You can't chew on Daddy's stuff! Don't do that!" Sealand scolded him. The little dog whimpered and the nation hidden under the bed felt a twinge of guilt. "What's that?" Sealand asked his father. "It's really pretty! Is it for Mama?"

"Mh…" Finland was sure that he _heard_ Su-san blush.

"It's beautiful, Sea-kun is sure that Mama will like it very much!"

And after Sweden put the ring away again, they left the room.

After a while, Finland dragged himself out from under the bed, breathing hard. He was certain that so many emotions would kill him eventually. He remained lying on the floor a few minutes to calm himself and meditate on what had just occurred.

Su-san had bought a ring, especially for him, in order to formerly ask him to be his wife…

_I don't know what to do, or even how I feel…_

Dinner passed normally, except for the fact that Finland was quieter than usual, something that wasn't lost on Sweden.

"Are ya feelin' ok?"

"I'm fine," he responded, concentrating on collecting the plates from the table in order to not look at him. "Really."

But Berwald had lived with him for long enough to know when he lied. And he was positive that Finland was lying.

"Ya sure?" he asked, and he put his hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, which caused Finland to blush intensely and Sweden to worry more. "T'no?"

"I'm fine, Su-san, thank you for being concerned about me." He smiled to calm him.

The Swede directed his skeptical gaze at him but finally agreed, and after he helped Finland to carry the rest of the dirty dishes to the kitchen, he went upstairs.

"You're already going to sleep?" The other shook his head. "You still have work?"

"…Mh," was the only answer after a few moments.

But the Fin knew perfectly well that what he was really doing was finalizing the details for his proposal, surely going to write them in his diary. He chose to wait until after he put Peter to bed before heading to Sweden's study.

"Su-san?" he called timidly. Sweden was at his desk, writing something that he quickly hid when he noticed that violet eyes were watching him curiously. "Sea-kun wants to say good night to you, are you still busy?" The other shook his head and stood. "Then I'll wait for you in our room, I'm going to sleep."

"G'night," Sweden said, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He nodded, blushing. But he waited until the Swede had entered their son's room to examine the diary. He was just getting ready to read it when a bark claimed his attention.

The faithful pet observed him from the door. Tino thought that surely he was angry, resentful that he had caused him to get unfairly scolded.

"I'm really sorry, truly I am," he apologized, "but I didn't have any other options, and I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"Woof woof!" he barked more loudly than before.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, fearful that the noise would alert Sweden.

But the dog continued barking and howling with all of his might. Apparently this was what Hana-Tamago wanted. It wasn't fair that only _he_ got scolded.

"H'na-T'm'go!" Finally, the bespectacled nation appeared. He looked worriedly first at the dog, and then at Finland, who barely had time to put the diary back in its place.

"I w-was…I-I only…uh…" he could see the expression of surprise on Sweden's face, asking him what he was doing here. "I-It's just that…I thought I saw a Moomin and well…I wanted to say hello to it," he apologized, diverting his gaze and feeling like his whole face was burning. The other arched an eyebrow and Hana-Tamago left feeling satisfied, keeping his tail and head held high.

"Ya s're that yer feelin' ok?"

Finland nodded energetically. Surely at this point Sweden was considering the possibility of taking him to the psychiatrist.

"I'm only a little tired, that's all."

Before the Swede could say anything else, he left the study in a hurry, his face still completely red.

"Hana-Tamago, the little traitor," he murmured.

Not only had he looked ridiculous in front of Su-san, he now had to wait until tomorrow to see what he'd written in his diary.

* * *

Translation of the lyrics:

I will behold you,  
As you step along the aisle of the church.  
In my prayers, I have asked that  
God may keep you safe in the future.

A/N OMG…I remember when I was little and I saw the Moomins on TV ^^ …my childhood! T.T now I feel old D8 …anyone else used to watch it? XD

_T/N The lyrics for this one are a little…more messed up than usual. xD The two sources I take them from were completely different this time, soooo…I did my best, but I have NO idea how they compare to the Finnish. Probably poorly. xD_

_Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_T/N Like always, translation of the Finnish can be found at the end. There is an additional translators note that is marked with an * that you might want to check out as you're reading, but if you save it for the end that's fine, too. Original story by Fukaru Rhyan, translated by Walroose._

Author's Disclaimer: You all already know, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himemaruya.

* * *

The first thing that Finland did when he awoke, taking advantage of Sweden giving Hana-Tamago (who apparently wasn't upset anymore) some food, and Sealand continuing to sleep, was to run to the study in search of the diary.

_**En mä voi sulle onnea taata.  
Enkä paljon luvata saata.  
En voi kotia mä kultaa kantaa,  
mutta parhaani koitan antaa.**_

"But you've already made me happy, Su-san." He affectionately stroked the written words on the page, profoundly moved. "You don't have to give me gold or anything like that, I'm so very happy."

_**Kun mä nään miten liinasi liehuu,  
minun rinnassa rakkaus riehuu.  
Sua ootan ja melkeinpä palvon  
yöni valvon aatellen:**_

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

"…'I spend nights awake, thinking: please be my wife'…" He finished reading out loud and put his hand to his chest. A tear ran down his cheek.

He knew that Sweden loved him, but he had no idea that his feelings were so strong. And they had been perfectly embodied in this poem.

On the following page he came across a list of things remaining to be done.

1. Ignore ALL advice from France.

2. Prevent him from approaching Peter and Tino in the future.

3. Keep an eye out that Hana-Tamago doesn't try to eat the ring again.

4. Finish working on the garden (everything has to be PERFECT for tomorrow).

5. Send Peter to play with Raivis and make him bring Hana-Tamago.

6. Have a handkerchief ready if he cries.

7. Do everything possible to not scare him when I propose, I don't want my wife to keep being afraid.

"Oh Su-san…" Now he felt guilty about the fear he'd once had for Sweden, since he had never hurt him. Suddenly, a realization came to his mind. "Wait a minute, if Su-san wrote this last night, then 'tomorrow'…" he read the point concerning the garden again. "It's today!"

His heart was about to burst from his chest. Berwald's proposal would be on this very day and he still hadn't clarified all his feelings.

"_And you also love him."_ That's what Sealand had said a few days ago.

But, did he love him enough to say yes? Did he love him enough to become his wife?

The rest of the morning passed normally, with Peter's habitual enthusiasm, Berwald's usual serious attitude, and with Tino reminding himself every five minutes that he had to act normally and to breathe (in that order).

He was so busy intently pretending that nothing was going to happen, that he didn't hear when Peter started talking to him.

"Mama?" he called him again without getting an answer, but the boy decided to continue anyways. "I want to ask you if Sea-kun can…"

"I do,*" he responded inadvertently; only seconds later did he realize what he'd just said and covered his mouth. Sweden nearly choked on his coffee and Sealand tilted his head, not understanding very well what had happened.

"Did you mean to say that Sea-kun can go play with Raivis today?" he asked innocently.

"I-I don't think so…" he said nervously. This was part of Su-san's plan and he wanted to prevent it from happening.

"Aw, why not!"

"W-well because…because we have to…" Even though he was trying, no reason occurred to him.

"But Daddy already gave me permission! Isn't that right?" He looked at his father, who nodded. Sweden still had red cheeks, probably a consequence of the 'I do' that he'd heard just moments before (and that he'd decided to attribute to his imagination). "Then can I?" He put on his sweetest expression. "Please, Sea-kun promises to behave well!"

"Uh…it's fine," Finland said, defeated, hanging his head, oblivious to the exclamation of joy from his son.

As time passed, he kept getting more and more nervous. He did his work in an almost mechanical way, unable to concentrate on anything that wasn't the proposal that was about to be carried out.

Sweden spent almost all of that time in the garden. 'Everything has to be perfect' Finland remembered, so he'd been avoiding going out to the garden, but the curiosity was killing him. In the end, he was forced to send Sealand out to tell Su-san that their food was ready.

"Sea-kun is going to Raivis' after eating," the little nation announced.

"Don't you want a little more, Sea-kun," Tino asked, smiling. And without waiting for a response, he filled his son's plate up to the top with food. "You have to eat well if you want to be a big and strong nation," he added when he saw that Peter wanted to protest. "Right, Su-san?" he asked, softening his voice.

The Swede didn't say anything, visibly dismayed, and exchanged a look of concern with his son.

"I'm going to take this to the kitchen," Finland said, picking up his and Sweden's plates. But when he returned, a few minutes later…

"I'm done eating!" Peter exclaimed proudly, showing off his empty plate. "Can I go now?" Finland had no choice but to nod. "Awesome! Let's go, Daddy! You too, come, Hana-Tamago!"

Both rose from the table, leaving the surprised Fin behind, who still couldn't explain how Peter had made all that food disappear in so little time, and not noticing the dog, who licked his lips happily at the great feast he had just enjoyed.

Finding himself alone, Tino tried to decide how he would act when Berwald popped The Question.

_**Tuu mun vaimoksein.**_

This sentence repeated itself in his mind time and again.

It was clear that Sweden had never considered the possibility of receiving a negative answer. How would he feel when he told him no? Would he be mad? Respond with his usual, 'It's f'ne," even though he wasn't feeling fine at all? And what if he cried?

He shivered. During all of the time that they'd been together, he'd seen Sweden cry on very few occasions, so few he could count them on the fingers of one hand and still have one left over. He'd never liked seeing him so sad and vulnerable, it simply broke his heart.

The door opened. Finland, who was reclining on the sofa, jumped up, smoothing the wrinkles in his clothes and fixing his hair.

"Welcome home, Su-san" he greeted, trying not to sound so nervous. "How was Raivis-kun?"

"F'ne," was the only response.

They were silent. The whole time, the Swede's gaze was nailed onto the blushing Fin, who could swear that he saw him smile.

"Um…did something happen?" he asked, not so sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sweden shook his head. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and climbed the stairs up to the second floor, more specifically to their bedroom, for the ring to finally make his proposal.

Tino raised his hands to his chest. He felt that if he didn't do so, his heart would burst right out of it. There was no turning back, the moment had finally come.

"And I still don't know what I'm going to tell him."

A couple of minutes passed, that for him were more like an eternity. He started to walk in circles, only to do something, and looked towards the stairs every time that he heard a noise. His nerves were killing him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to calm himself, but it turned out to be a bad idea, for every time he did so, he could see the expression of profound sadness and disappointment on Su-san's face when he learned that the answer to his proposal would be 'no'.

"I hope I don't hurt him. I really don't want to hurt him."

He eventually lost track of time. But he was still certain that the Swede had already taken too long. He arched an eyebrow, impatient. Wasn't Sweden just supposed to get the ring? Why was it taking him so long?

Contrary to what common sense dictated, he went to look for him.

As expected, he found him in their room, which, incidentally, was a complete disaster.

Berwald looked up, alternating his gaze between the disorder that he'd created and the small blonde standing by the door, thinking of some good excuse.

"I'm lookin' f'r s'methin."

"I see that," the Fin replied, crossing his arms, trying to hide his impatience. "Need help?"

"No!" Finland stepped back. Sweden never raised his voice, much less yelled. "S'rry. I didn't mean t' sc're ya." He really did sound sorry. "Wait f'r me d'wnstairs," he said. And he practically pushed him from the room.

Finland looked confusedly at the door that had just closed. What had happened?

"Stupid Su-san!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Stupid Berwald! How dare you make me feel like this?"

He walked downstairs and reluctantly reentered the living room. He couldn't understand why he had been kicked out of his own room. He dropped onto the couch, still very irritated and wondering what had happened to the marriage proposal.

Unaware of it, he gradually fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he eventually opened his eyes it was night.

He found a note from Sweden: 'I'll be back soon. I went to get Peter, I didn't want to wake you.'

Now he was really confused. Keeping Sealand out was supposed to be part of his plan. They were supposed to be alone. Why had he gone to find Sealand if he still hadn't proposed? Knowing Su-san, it was likely that he'd decided that he wanted Peter to be present for such an important moment. If this was the case, it further complicated things, given that Tino was convinced that if the boy saw him reject Su-san, it wouldn't only depress him as well, it might even traumatize him.

And then another idea came to his mind.

"Maybe he changed his mind…"

Maybe he had thought things through and decided that it would be better not to do it.

"I guess…it's better this way," he lowered his head, feeling a little disappointed.

What he couldn't understand was why Sweden had changed his mind after planning everything so meticulously. Had he decided at the last minute that he didn't want to do it, that it was a ridiculous idea? Or what if all of this had been a misunderstanding and the proposal was never for him in the first place? Just considering it made his heart ache. A little voice in his head made him admit that, for the briefest of moments, he'd considered the possibility of saying yes to Su-san.

He heard noises from outside and looked out the window.

Berwald was coming, along with Peter. Occasionally he gave him a pat on the back and said something that Finland couldn't hear. The boy was rubbing his eyes and appeared somewhat disappointed. Hana-Tamago also didn't look very happy.

"Su-san, Peter!" He ran to meet them, fearing that something bad might have occurred. "What happened?"

"Mama!" The little one broke down crying and hugged him tightly. "Mommy, forgive me!"

He looked at Sweden, hoping that he would give him an explanation. Only then did he notice that he was also sad looking.

"Su-san?"

But he didn't say anything. He just affectionately ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Then he went into the house.

Dinner passed in silence and with an atmosphere charged with tension. Even when Finland was putting Sealand to bed, no one seemed to want to say anything.

"Sea-kun?" The micro nation looked at his mother and then hid himself under the covers. "You know that you can tell me everything, right? I promise to listen to you until the end, and I won't get mad."

The boy seemed to doubt it, staying quiet for a few minutes and trying to see if Finland was telling him the truth.

"Daddy told me that…" he began, but his eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok, it's ok." He sat on the bed at his side and took his hand to comfort him. "What happened with Su-san?"

"Please don't be mad at him." He let out a sob. "I…he showed me your present, it was really pretty, and I wanted…I wanted to show it to Raivis but…but…" He broke down crying, hiding his face in his mother's chest. "I was going to return it, really, I was!" He wiped away his tears. "But I lost it!"

The Fin opened his mouth in surprise. Now it all made sense.

"Daddy was really excited about giving it to you. He told me…he told me that it didn't matter, that he wasn't mad, but…but…Please don't be mad at him, it was all my fault!"

Tino smiled at his son and hugged him tightly.

"I understand, Sea-kun." He kissed his forehead. "It's ok. Neither Su-san nor I is made at you. And I'm not mad at him, either." He quickly added when he saw the worried face of the boy, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Please don't cry anymore, it's ok."

Gradually he calmed down. The Fin stayed by his side until he fell asleep.

He could understand everything. It wasn't that Su-san had changed his mind, his plan had simply suffered a small, unforeseen, setback.

So now it was time to set aside excuses and pretexts and be honest.

_Does it bother me to be with Su-san? No, absolutely not._

_Would I feel good knowing that the proposal was for someone else? No, I would probably be surprised first and then I would feel a little (be honest, Tino!) …very sad._

_Am I happy with my family (Su-san, Sea-kun, and Hana-Tamago)? Of course! I couldn't be happier._

_Do I love him? …Yes, yes I love him. In fact…more than that…_

His face lit up with a smile and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Now he was certain about what he had to do.

* * *

Translation of the lyrcis:

I can't guarantee you happiness,  
I can't promise you much,  
We don't need gold in our home,  
But I'll try to do my best.

While I see your dress* fluttering,  
Love rampages in my chest.  
For you with much adoration,  
I spend nights awake, thinking,

Please be my wife

A/N *here it was supposed to be 'clothes' …I think…but I liked how dress sounded better. XD

_T/N *I do – The Spanish was 'Acepto' which is one response you could give as the equivalent of 'I do' in a wedding ceremony. I translated it as thus for the humorous element. However, it really means 'I accept', so you might want to keep that in mind with the context, since Tino just throwing out an 'I do' there sounds pretty awkward, I know. xD_

_One chapter left! Coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_T/N Original story by Fukaru Rhyan, translated by Walroose._

A/N Finally, the last chapter! I had a…little block and it wouldn't let me write it, and today during my free time I finished it at school XDDD

I hope you like it!

Author's Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himemaruya (if it belonged to me there would be more comics about the Nordics and about SuxFin!)

* * *

Sweden was in his study, rereading the poem that he had written especially for the person that he had hoped would become his wife.

He let a sigh escape. Even though his face didn't show it, he felt depressed.

But he couldn't blame his son for acting like he did. Peter had certainly been excited to see the ring, even though he probably didn't understand its purpose very well. Sweden had also been excited, and on more than one occasion had to control himself so as not to shout to the whole world (except Denmark, Norway could tell him later) and announce that he was thinking of finally making Finland his lawful wife.

Of course, with the loss of the ring, his plans had to wait a little longer.

But there was also the possibility that this had been a sign that he shouldn't propose to him. He had to admit that the other nation had never been pleased with the whole calling him 'wife' thing, but he couldn't see why it was wrong if he loved him that much. And wasn't a husband supposed to love his wife?

There was also the fact that he scared Finland. His fear wasn't like it was the first few years when they'd begun to live together, but he still noticed how the small Fin was startled whenever he was watching him or made some sort of physical contact. It was for this that Sweden was grateful that they slept together, because then he could observe Finland and hold him without scaring him.

He reflected on the past few days. Finland had been behaving strangely; perhaps he had sensed what was coming and this was his reaction to it. This could be the reason why he had been so nervous (more than usual) each time Sweden got near him.

The thought came to his mind, what if Tino really didn't want to marry him?

In truth he'd never planned for the possibility of being rejected. He supposed that after so many years of living together, and even having formed a family, the other nation had accepted him and had come to love him enough to agree to his proposal. But he very well could be wrong. Maybe that was nothing more than an idea from his anxious heart, which refused to accept that there was a possibility that his feelings weren't reciprocated. If this was the case, it was better to not say anything to him. Finland lived with him because he had freely decided it, but there was a huge difference between only living together and forming a true marriage. If Tino accepted his proposal, he wanted it to be because he really desired to become his wife, not because he felt obligated or because he was scared.

The depressed nation left the diary on the desk and sighed again. The idea of the proposal, that days ago he'd been so enthusiastic about, now did nothing more than fill him with anxiety.

_Maybe…it's better like this and I won't say anything to him, let everything stay as it is…_ he thought resignedly.

"Woof!"

He hadn't noticed that Hana-Tamago had entered the study. The little dog jumped and barked and stood up on two legs, looking to get his attention.

"Wh't's up?"

He pointed with his nose and left the room running. Sweden followed him worriedly, fearing that something bad had happened to Finland or Sealand.

He was surprised to discover that he'd led him to the garden. His surprise was even greater when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"T'no?"

The person who he'd wanted to propose to was also there, too busy looking, spellbound, at the recently planted flowers in his garden to take note of the blushing Swede behind him. Eventually, after a few minutes, he turned, smiling warmly at the newcomer.

"Hello Su-san," he said softly, and it was then that Berwald could see the twinkle in his beautiful violet eyes. "You did all of this?"

Sweden nodded slowly, casting a fleeting glance at his work and knowing that the cause of Finland's burning cheeks was that he knew that all of this had been done especially for him.

The effort and the dedication that Berwald had put into the perfect garden was evident. Every weed, dried leaf and wilting plant had been removed. Now the place was full of red and white roses. Beyond were carefully planted forget-me-nots and daisies, and one section had been completely reserved for lilies of the valley, Tino's favorite.

"Um…Su-san, I…ha-have to tell you something." Finland began to play nervously with his hands, avoiding his gaze. He wouldn't be surprised if Sweden would be upset by what he was going to say, but it was necessary for him to come out with it. He took a breath. "I…know what was going to happen. About…the proposal and the ring and…all."

Berwald took a step back. Now it all made sense. The increased nervousness of the other nation, the fact that he blushed more than usual, even his strange comments. He took a moment to mentally process what he'd heard, but he just didn't know how this confession made him feel: surprised, scared or extremely embarrassed. And how did Tino know? As far as Sweden could remember, he hadn't spoken about his intentions with anyone. The only way that Finland could have found out would have had to be…

"It's just…I read your diary," he finally admitted. "It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but…!"

Sweden covered his face with his hands, which at this moment was one hundred times redder than the roses in his garden. He mentally wished that the ground would open up and swallow him, to rid him of this shame. Tino had known from the start, and Sweden didn't even have the ring he wanted to give him. He turned his back, with the intention of making a run for it and hiding, scared to find out what the little blonde thought of his failed proposal, but it was impossible. He'd been left feeling paralyzed, and his legs refused to obey him.

"Su-san!" The Fin called, worried to see this reaction.

"I'm s'rry!" he shouted, unable to think of anything else to say to him. "F'rgive me!"

"Su-san!" Finland ran to him and hugged him. "Please listen to me!" He noticed how Sweden's body was trembling slightly and he pressed against him more tightly to calm him. "What I really wanted to tell you was that…" In an act of cowardice, his throat closed, impeding him from speaking. He rebuked himself mentally. _Let's go Tino, you can do it!_ "…that I…" _It's now or never!_ "I accept!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Berwald's heart beat still more rapidly as he felt Tino hiding his face in his back. He still wasn't certain he had heard right, maybe he had imagined it. Surely his mind was playing a bad joke to make him believe that the person he loved had just agreed to marry him.

A sweet song interrupted his thoughts.

**I will always remember your eyes,  
This is how I forget my sorrows.  
When I go to sleep at night,  
There is a thought in my mind.**

**I will buy you an engagement ring,  
I will hold you gently,  
Because I love you so much…**

It was his poem; that which, with such affection, he'd begun to write in his diary some days before, only to become a beautiful song that Tino had made especially for him.

**We will live in a cottage in the forest, **

**Under the clear sky,  
Beside the river that carries the boat  
On the shore which makes the sun golden.**

Gradually his anxiety was disappearing. Calm was flooding his being; it was always like this when the Fin was at his side, even before they'd begun living together.

He sighed and intertwined his hand slowly with Finland's. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

**I will affectionately watch our small child,  
As he rests at night in his cradle,  
****While I swing the child in it  
Little by little he will fall asleep.**

_Peter…_

The little nation came quickly to his mind. He remembered how just hours before Sealand had confessed to him that he'd lost the ring. But that wasn't important, in fact Sweden raised the possibility of thanking Sealand for his little prank. He felt so happy to hear Finland's sweet song, to be wrapped in his warm embrace.

**I will behold you,  
As I step along the aisle of the church.  
In my prayers, I have asked that  
God may keep you safe in the future.**

A future at the side of his wife, together. That would be the most marvelous thing that could happen.

He was startled to notice that the other nation broke the contact between them, and because of this he turned around to look at him. Tino smiled at him and his face was completely red. Berwald thought how adorable the little blonde would look in a wedding dress, holding a bouquet of white lilies. The idea made him smile.

**I can't guarantee you happiness,  
I can't promise you much,  
We don't need gold in our home,  
But I'll try to do my best.**

There was so much that he wanted to tell him: how much he loved him, how only the fact that he was at his side was enough to make him feel immensely happy, that he was the most important thing in his life…

Regrettably, he'd never been good at expressing himself, so he could only delicately stoke one of Finland's burning cheeks, hoping to transmit to him that this wasn't even a thousandth of his feelings.

**While I feel my heart beat excitedly, **

**Love rampages in my chest.  
For you with much adoration,  
I spend nights awake, thinking,**

_**Tuu mun mieheksein…**_

He finished his song and gave Berwald his warmest smile.

"So what do you say? I don't have a ring for you either, but…" He wrapped his arms around the neck of the Swede in his embrace. "Will you marry me?"

He knew that the answer was 'yes' the second that Sweden kissed him gently on the lips. He might not be good with words, but Su-san had always known how to show how much he loved him, and Finland was happy to reciprocate after so long.

The happy couple just stood, holding each other. Tino rested his head against Berwald's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart and feeling as Sweden stroked his blonde hair, thinking how much he loved him.

Neither of them noticed that they were being observed.

From a prudent distance, Sealand let out a shout of pleasure and Hana-Tamago a bark.

"It's about time!" Peter exclaimed, looking through the holes he had made in the box where he was hiding, which also had some at the height of his pet. "Isn't it great? Mama and Daddy are going to get married!" The boy celebrated and the dog shook his tail enthusiastically.

Only moments after Finland had left his room, Sealand had awoken, restless, still unsure about what would happen between his parents after losing the ring. He thought about going to talk to his father and apologizing again, for as great as the nation was, he couldn't leave well enough alone. He was surprised to see him hurrying downstairs and decided to follow him, hiding himself in a box so he wouldn't be discovered. In truth he had felt relieved to hear the words of his mother, because if they were going to get married, then that meant that he wasn't angry, right? And there was an additional detail…

"Nee, Hana-Tamago, you know what this means?" The little dog tilted his head, looking at his little master who was smiling widely. "Now Sea-kun is going to have a little brother!"

* * *

_**Tuu mun mieheksein**_– be my husband (in case you didn't catch that. ; P)

_T/N Wow, done with my first translation! It was a lot of fun, and I hope that I made some English readers0 happy with it, despite my nothing -special translating skills. If you really liked the story, you can also favorite/comment/whatever the original by Fukaru Rhyan! : ) (You can find it under my favorite stories on my profile page, if no other way)_


End file.
